1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and fabricating method thereof, more particularly, the present invention relates to a memory device with a double helix biopolymer layer (such as deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) biopolymer layer), and the fabricating thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments of digital communications, the requirements for storage devices are increasing.
In generally, digital information will be stored in one or more storage devices with different types. The storage devices are divided generally into two types. One type is a storage media for storing information with long duration, such as: hard disc drivers, optical disc drivers, and the like. Another type is a short duration storage media, such as: random access memory. Typically, the solid state memory could be divided into volatile type memory and non-volatile type memory. The volatile type memory includes random access memory (RAM), such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), and so on; and the non-volatile type memory includes read-only memory (ROM), programmable read-only memory (PROM), erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), flash memory, and so on. The difference between the volatile type memory and the non-volatile type memory is that the stored information in the volatile type memory devices will be disappeared when power is cut off, and the non-volatile type memory will keep the stored information all the time no matter the power is applied or not. Thus, the stored information in the volatile type memory should be refreshed the periodically.
The foregoing memory is usually fabricated by inorganic semiconductors, such as crystalline silicon. Although the inorganic semiconductor memory is success in commerce, it still has a lot of problems. The volatile type inorganic semiconductor memory needs continuously current for maintain the stored information, thus the problems, such as overheating condition and high power consumption, will be occurred. Moreover, the non-volatile memory with complicatedly circuit designs will reduce storage density for stored information, and the producing cost is very expensive.
Therefore, in recently years, memory maker intends to use different materials for fabricating, such as organic materials. The cost of the organic materials is cheaper than the cost of the inorganic semiconductor materials, and the organic materials become the popular items now. However, only few organic materials could be used to form a memory device with only one organic material layer for storing data. Moreover, it is difficult to form a conductive layer within the organic material layer, especially to form a metal particle layer. Furthermore, when a memory device with an organic material layer for storing data, the distributions of unit characteristics would be worse because the distances of those conductive nanoparticles are too far.